


Not-A-Stalker

by Silveralm



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: “In the least creepy way possible, I know where you live.”





	Not-A-Stalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamitadolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamitadolls/gifts).



> I found this prompt [here](https://pleasepromptme.tumblr.com).

“In the least creepy way possible, I know where you live.”

Wade paused halfway out, his fingers curling around the door handle. Peter winced.

“It was an accident?” Peter offered, licking his lips. Wade turned fully to stare at Peter. His brown eyes were shining - but also completely unreadable. 

“I’m not sure I need to be here for this conversation,” Tony injected. He pressed his tablet screen off hurriedly and tried to walk away. 

“Nope.” Peter's hand snapped out and grabbed Tony’s arm. His eyes never left Wade’s face. “What if he kills me? You’ll be responsible.”

Tony let out a sharp laugh. 

“Kill you? I don’t think that’s possible. I mean, you’re - you know, _you_. Don’t you have a sense or something?” Tony replied. He weakly tugged at his arm, but already seemed to have given up. 

“A sense…” Wade murmured, confusing both Tony and Peter. Then, “No, don’t say that.”

“Uh… Wade? Is everything alright?” Peter asked cautiously. Wade frowned at him. 

“You know where I live?” Wade’s grip tightened on the door. 

“... Yes?” Peter replied unsurely. 

Wade nodded and hummed thoughtfully. 

“I, uh, have some work -” Tony began. 

“No.”

“- important work -” 

“Nope.”

“ - _really_ urgent -” 

“I saw your schedule, Stark. You don’t have any _important_ meetings today. Half of them were labeled ‘skip’,” Peter informed. 

“Well that was - that was just a joke. You know, haha, right?” Tony tried weakly. 

“That was the worst fake laugh I have ever heard in my life,” Peter stated. 

“Thanks,” Tony muttered. 

The three of them remained in silence. Tony turned on his tablet - but turned it off again after a look from Peter. 

“Cool. Cool. Sounds good,” Wade said, nodding happily. “Is seven alright for you, Petey?” 

“Seven?” 

“Yes! You know where I live now. We can have a sleepover!” Wade said excitedly. 

“... Ah,” Peter said. 

“Ah?” Wade echoed, face falling. 

“No - it’s not you, Wade! It’s, uh - Well, it’s…” Peter struggled. 

“It’s your apartment,” Tony said for him. 

“... My apartment?” 

“Wade, you’ve seen your apartment.” Tony raised an eyebrow at Wade. 

“Oh! Oh, yes, sorry Petey. How about we sleepover at yours then?” Wade offered, face lighting up again. “It’s the one with the weird blue seat outside, right?”

Peter stayed silent for a few beats, staring at Wade in shock. He then turned to Tony. 

“No, Peter, there isn’t a whole lot of weird blue seats in New York.” Tony said.

“... I thought the seat was cool,” Peter murmured. He chewed his lip thoughtfully, looking at Wade. “So, Wade, you know where I live?”

“Yes, I do!” Wade answered. 

“How long have you known?” Peter asked. 

“... I might have stalked you for a bit when we first met,” Wade admitted.

Tony snickered. 

Peter glared at him. 

“What? He knows where you live, in a creepy way,” Tony explained. “It’s kinda ironic, isn’t it? Ah, I’m so glad you made me stay.”

“So… sleepover?” Wade questioned, looking a bit like an excitable puppy. He even had the big brown eyes, peering out from under his hoodie and sparkling at Peter. 

“Fine. But you have to bring the popcorn.”

“Yay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic with my favourite trio! After writing my other fic with these three, I couldn't resist writing a second. Originally I was just going to have Wade and Peter but then I thought 'you know what would make this better? Tony!'. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! <3 (Especially you, Mamitadolls - thank you for all of your wonderful comments!)


End file.
